


Escape Plans

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [34]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: macros





	Escape Plans

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net


End file.
